New York City Serenade
by destieliscanon
Summary: A sort of AU of how New York City Serenade (3x12) could've panned out.


"Emma please you have to listen to me, you have to remem..." I slammed the door before he could finish. I already knew what he had to say, of course I did. Memories were flooding back by the second:

"You couldn't handle it"

"When I win your heart Emma"

"There's not a day that'll go by that I don't think of you." "Good."

I almost regretted shoving him into the wall, but i couldn't l risk Henry seeing him. Henry didn't have his memories back, Henry didn't believe in fairytales, Henry didn't know about me and Killian...whatever we are. "Who was at the door Mom?" I thought carefully about my answer, he needed to understand that this place, our lives, wasn't real. I couldn't tell him now, that would be cruel. "No one, just, just an old friend." He was more than a friend , I thought, but didn't let my mind wander any further. "Just an old friend."

If I were a pirate, where would I go. Wandering through Central Park i considered my options. He didn't have a cell phone, and even if he did I didn't had his number. How am I ever going to find his stupid pirate ass! Just as decided it was time to head back to the apartment I saw him. He found me, he was in the Enchanted Forest but he came and found me. "Killian!" I yelled, he didn't turn round. "Killian Jones, look at me!" And he did. "Swan?" It was all needed, I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. Before I could stop myself I was walking towards him, well jogging….running even, and I smiled, really smiled. I could feel my eyes lighting up as I neared him. Only did I stop when I was in his arms. "I missed you." I muttered, taking in his scent. "Swan, Emma, how do you….what are you doing?" I didn't want to answer. If I gave him an answer it would make it real, and I was scared about the truth, I was terrified. "Something I should've done before." I could feel his confusion. "How, how do you….know who I am. You were cursed." I couldn't keep it in any longer. Looking up to his baffled, yet hopeful face I whispered "You, it was you, you saved me, you brought back my memories." "How?" He knew how, and so did I. It didn't need saying, but it did. He needed to hear it, and so did I. "You know how, true loves kiss." He leaned in, and so did I. Seconds before his lips were on mine the enormity of what just happened hit me. I have a true love. My true love is a pirate. Killian Jones is my true love. I freaked, and I did what I always do when something scare me, I ran.

"I'm back!" I yelled as I entered my apartment. "Hey Mom." Henry, what was I going to do about Henry. This life wasn't real, but it felt like it was, and it was pretty good. We had lived like this for a year, not our whole lives as he believed. I needed to escape from these thoughts. I needed to live my life, and so did my kid. "Hey, kid? What do you say we treat ourselves for once and go get a pizza?"

"So, what's the occasion Mom?" Of course he had to ask. Obviously he thought I wouldn't just take him out for no reason, and he was right. "Well, I needed to ask for your opinion on something." This was going to be difficult. "Do you believe in magic?" "Swan!" I turned round  
to see Killian almost, but not quite hidden behind some trees. How the hell did he even find me? "Who's that?" Henry asked. I didn't know how to answer his question, so I didn't. "Henry, just give me a second, I've got to do something." I stood up and headed slowly up to where Killian was hidden. Before I could get a word in he spoke. "Look Swan, I know you're feeling overwhelmed and scared, and that you don't want to face the truth, but did you ever think for just a second that so am I? I understand that you love Bae, sorry Neal, and not me, but you need to stop running away. Your family need you, they're in great danger, and they need a saviour. I'm sorry if I offended you by giving back your memories, and I understand that you hate me, but don't do this for me, do it for your lad." He thinks I hate him, he thinks I love Neal! How could he ever even consider that! I was so busy with myself that I didn't even notice Killian, he was leaving. "Killian! Killian come back here right now!" he didn't listen, the one time I needed him more than anything, and he didn't listen. He was leaving, just like everybody else did, he was leaving. I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. It started of as just tears, but before I knew it I was sobbing. I had been holding it in for too long, and I just cried about everything. Neal, Graham, my life as an orphan, and Killian. I cried about Killian. He just left me, and it was all my fault. If I had just been honest, instead of making it seem as if I hated him, then he would never of left. He was gone, and it was all my fault. "Mom? Mom! What happened! Mom!" I could barely hear him. "Mom! Stop it! Stop crying you're scaring me! Mom what happened to you! What happened!" He was afraid. Afraid of me. "Kil Killian!" was all I could manage. At that Henry ran. He ran away just as Killian had. But he hadn't left, I could hear him yelling. "Killian what did you do to my Mom!? What did you do!" He was talking to Killian. But how, he had left hadn't he? I drew myself up using all of my remaining energy and made my way towards Henry. "Emma." He was here, he hadn't left and he was here. "Gods Emma I'm so sorry." I fell into his arms with Henry watching and smiling at the scene. "I, I d don't hate you" I managed to cry out. "I know and I am so, so sorry for leaving you." Looking up into his eyes I finally admitted to myself what I had kept hidden for so long. "I love you." His eyes lit up but his face still looked sorrowful. "I love you too Swan, but I don't deserve you." That set me straight. "Killian we're true loves, and even if we weren't, you deserve a happy ending more than anyone in the world, and I'm sorry I made you think that I hated you, I could never hate you. Please forgive me." I said meekly. "Oh Swan, I will always forgive you." I tilted up my head and gently brushed my lips against his. We moved in perfect sync. It was perfect, everything was perfect. "Ewww!" I reluctantly broke away from Killian to look at Henry. "Sorry kid" I mumbled. "It's okay, you two look good together, the pirate and the princess, now that's a story!" I giggled, everything was just as it should be. I snuggled deeper into Killian's arms and sighed, "I think I've finally found my happy ending," I looked from my true love to my son, I finally felt happy, like I was finally home. I wrapped my arms around both of my boys, "Let's get home, let's go home to Storybrooke," I grinned, bigger than I ever had before, then I remembered what Henry had said about Killian and I, puzzled I looked at him and asked, "Kid, how do you have your memories back?" He looked at me and smirked, "Let's just say your true love went a looong way!" I playfully hit him on the arm, "Yeah, well, I am the saviour after all."


End file.
